


Want

by Erea



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, jason swears like a lot ok, jason todd fuck me sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erea/pseuds/Erea
Summary: Jason really did try not to lose control with you. But you had to go and wear that dress in front of him.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 469





	Want

Jason slams his lips onto yours out of nowhere, his hands suddenly on your hips as he pushes you against the kitchen counter. You’re too stunned for a moment to do anything - even to kiss him back, although god do you want to - because Jason’s never done anything like this with you, never even hinted about wanting you like this. He hasn’t been drinking tonight, you’re certain because he’s been with you the whole evening and he’s trying to cut back anyway.

But then, once you’re over the initial shock and confusion, you can’t help but melt into the kiss: you bring your hands up to curl into his hair, and you kiss him back, and you let him explore your lips with a desperate hunger you’ve never felt from him before. He’s a good kisser.

You definitely didn’t expect the night to go like this. Not that you’re complaining.

Jason texted you maybe five hours ago, saying he was having a bad day and asking if you were free to go out. You hadn’t thought much of it - it was warm enough that you wanted to go out anyway (July days in Gotham often are), and you’d simply thrown on a sundress and met him in the park. The two of you had just walked for a while, and talked about mundane things, and you’d treat Jason to an ice cream because you know he has a secret sweet tooth.

Strawberry: you can taste it on his lips, as well as the faint taste of smoke from the cigarettes he tries to convince you he doesn’t smoke anymore. 

Jason’s growing ever bolder, his tongue having parted your lips now, and his hands are pulling you into him by your hips, and he’s almost panting for breath against you but he doesn’t pull back for air, and you tug gently on his hair even as you have to push yourself up on your tiptoes to meet his ravenous mouth, and he takes your lower lip between his teeth and _bites_ and you gasp and-

He rips himself away from you. You almost whine, your hands falling from his hair to pull your sundress down because it’s ridden up a little too high from him shoving you against the counter, and you feel heat spreading across your cheeks. Jason’s teeth are gritted, his jaw set in a hard line.

“Fuck, I’m sorry-“, he almost spits, refusing to meet your eyes. “I just - fuck, I couldn’t fucking control myself anymore.”

The roughness of his tone sends something shooting through you that you’re embarrassed to admit. “What do you mean, Jay?”, you press, gently, as if you’re not dying to throw yourself back at him.

He chuckles humourlessly. “You mean you seriously haven’t noticed? I mean, fuck, sweetheart, I knew you were naïve, but this?”. Jason inches a little closer to you, one hand coming up to press against the cabinets behind your head. You try not to look at the thick muscles of his arm.

“I fucking want you, sweetheart.”, he continues, those green eyes finally meeting yours and _god_ you can see the pain hidden behind them. “I’ve wanted you for months now, and I’ve tried so hard to fucking stop myself because - shit, because you deserve better than me and I destroy everything I touch and I just - fuck, I just - I don’t even know.”

You don’t even know what to say. You’re practically paralysed, and you can’t pick just one of the thoughts swirling around your head as a response: _I feel the same way. I never thought you’d look at me how I look at you. I think I might fall in love with you one day. I dream about you most nights. I think about you when I-_

Jason sighs bitterly, and pulls away. “I really am sorry, sweetheart. I’ll see you around.”

He turns to leave, and it’s not until his hand grips the handle of your apartment door that you’re jolted into action.

“Jay, wait-“, you blurt out, rushing to grab his arm and barely even registering the hard muscle under your touch. “Please don’t leave.”

You don’t miss the twitch of his jaw, or the glimmer of hope in his eyes; he looks like he’s trying to hard to suppress it, to push aside any chance of you wanting him, but it’s there. You wonder how many times you’ve missed it before. He turns to face you, and you slide your hand up to cup his cheek.

“I want you too.”, you breathe. He looks at you as though you’ve grown another head.

“You’re serious?”, Jason asks lowly. You swipe a thumb over his cheekbone and you could swear you feel him lean into your touch a little. 

Although his tone is clearly measured - like he’s trying not to lose control with you again - it’s not hard to spot the undercurrent of doubt and insecurity within. Jason’s never opened up to you about his past, not really, no more than he has to; but you know enough to understand how much he struggles to believe that people care for him. It makes your heart hurt a little.

When you nod at him, still not quite able to find the words to explain just how much you care for him and lust for him and want every part of him, his expression changes and now he’s looking at you like you’ve hung the stars.

“Shit, sweetheart.”, Jason mumbles. “If I’d known - I, fuck - I would’ve kissed you a long fucking time ago.”

The hand you’re still holding to his face is suddenly enveloped in his own, much larger one: you can feel the rough callouses on them and it almost makes you shiver. It’s a stark contrast to the way he touches you, so gentle it’s like he’s scared he’ll break you, barely ghosting a squeeze onto your flesh. 

“Jay?”, you whisper. The air between you is absolutely electric and you’re scared speaking too loud will break the moment. You feel like a deer in headlights - you often do, with Jason, the way he challenges you and treats you with an intensity you’ve never experienced before - in the best possible way. The way he’s looking at you right now is that same feeling amplified tenfold.

Those perfect green eyes flit down to your lips. You’re practically begging when you ask him, “Kiss me again? Please?”

He does. His lips are back on yours before you can even breathe, and you don’t care because the kiss steals your breath away anyway; it’s full of passion and desire, somehow even better than the last kiss because you’re expecting it now, because you can meet him with the same want. He keeps cradling your hand to his cheek like he’s afraid of what’ll happen if you let go.

The other hand is on your hip again, pushing you backwards across the kitchen until your lower back bumps against the counter. Jason groans into your mouth when you slide your hand up the hard expanse of his chest and god the sound nearly fucking kills you.

“How long?”, he speaks as he pulls back to trail hot kisses along your jawline. 

“Wh-what?”, you barely manage to gasp out, broken in the middle as he lays a languid lick up the column of your throat. He chuckles darkly against your skin before nipping at your pulse point.

Jason’s reply takes a while to come out - he’s clearly occupied with pressing wet kisses all over your neck, and sucking the delicate skin of your collarbones into his mouth, and pulling you against him so desperately by your hips that the fabric of your dress is bunched up under his rough fingers.

“How long have you wanted me?”, he finally asks, pulling away from your neck to look you in the eye. His own are blown wide with desire.

You swallow thickly. “Uh - a few months, maybe? Longer? It’s, uh - it’s kinda hard not to, Jay.”

“...Sweetheart, you’re fucking killing me here.”

A gasp of his name falls from your lips as he grabs the back of your thighs and lifts you, absolutely effortlessly, to sit on the edge of the kitchen counter. He slides his hands down to your knees and pushes them apart, hunger a little more evident now as his touches grow rougher and more desperate, and he slots his hips in between your thighs so his hips are just inches from yours.

He kisses you again, those calloused hands greedily massaging the exposed skin of your thighs, and you’re struck with just how big Jason is. The way he towers over you, the way you can feel the ropes of muscle on every inch of body you run your hands over, the fact that he’s a _man_ and there’s no other way to explain it.

You grab at the hem of his shirt (normally he’d be wearing that damn leather jacket, too, and you thank god for the summer heat of Gotham) and pull upwards, messy and uncoordinated because you’re trying to hard to manoeuvre it over his head without losing a moment of his lips on you. The brief second in which he pulls back to yank the shirt unceremoniously over his head is torture for you.

Again, you’re reminded of how big Jason is. Without the fabric of his shirt to separate his skin and your hands, you can acutely feel every single ridge of muscle beneath your palms, the bumps of his abs and the contour of his pecs and shit, those arms might make you pass out.

As you tug his lower lip between your teeth, you wonder absently how often he works out. He sends you pictures, sometimes, on his good days where he’s feeling a little more cocky, of him drenched in sweat post-workout. It’s your guilty little secret that, more often than not, you find yourself coming all over your fingers with the images burned onto your eyelids.

“Do you even know - ah-“, Jason pants into your hair as you kiss up and down his neck, “how good you look in that dress?” 

You fight back a pleased smile before gently taking his earlobe and biting down. Jason actually fucking moans, quiet and deep and slow, and you really do think you might burst into flames right there.

His hands fly up to your waist as though it’s on instinct, taking the fabric of the offending dress with it, and you shiver a little as your underwear is exposed to the open air. He pulls you toward him like it’s nothing, and now it’s your turn to moan because he’s so strong and you feel so tiny against him and he’s half-supporting your weight as you balance precariously on the edge of the counter.

Jason begins to trace his fingers over the top of your underwear, beginning to slow down and take his time with you a little bit now, and you see the ghost of a smirk on his face as he admires you panting for breath. 

“Nearly had to tell you to go home and change, sweetheart.”, he says, and his voice is so deep and it drips like honey, and honestly you wouldn’t be surprised if he finds a wet patch on your underwear soon. 

He continues, ragged in your ear as he presses a kiss to your temple. “At one point the breeze caught your skirt and I was so fucking close to seeing that cute ass - like those legs aren’t sexy enough as it is - and I really did just wanna fuck you right there.”

_What the fuck?_ You suppose Jason really must want you. God, you hope he keeps talking to you like this when he finally touches you properly.

The thought of him moaning absolute filth in your ear as he takes you has your hips twitching up in a desperate attempt to meet his fingers. He grins.

“You like that?”. You just surge forward and kiss him. This surge of confidence and cockiness is unexpected but it’s fucking hot. You grab the wrist of the hand that’s teasing your lower abdomen and shove it down impatiently and now he’s finally, finally touching you and you whimper against his lips.

Jason’s tongue explores your mouth slower, now - he keeps smirking against you every time he presses his fingers against your clit through your underwear. It’s not long until he starts rubbing circles on it, and the damp fabric’s friction combined with the fact that you’ve fantasised about this for months has you throwing your head back to rest on the cabinets.

You can’t even bring yourself to be embarrassed when he mutters into the skin of your chest, between licks over your collarbones and the tops of your breasts, “Shit, you’re wet.”

His next sentence, though, has your head snapping forward to meet his eyes in absolute shock at how fucking sexy he sounds.

“You gonna let me taste you?”

“ _Please_ , Jay”, you beg.

He hooks his thumbs into either side of your underwear and tugs them down with him as he kneels before you; the sight of big, strong Jason on his knees between your legs, looking at you like he’s about to absolutely destroy you, has your hips rolling against nothing. 

When your underwear is discarded, tossed onto the floor and completely forgotten about, Jason runs his palms up the inside of your thighs and pushes them apart as wide as they can go and his eyes widen at the sight of your core. His pink lips part and you watch his tongue flicker out to run over them like he’s a starving man.

It’s like he can’t tear his eyes away as he uses his thumbs to spread your pussy open, and when you glance down you’re practically dripping for him. “Jay-“, you whine, “Please just do something already.”

He slides one finger into you easily and you moan brokenly. It’s not enough, it’s still not enough and you know it won’t be until it’s his cock inside you, but it’s something and his fingers are so thick and oh god does he know how to use them.

Jason watches you intently as he curls his finger up into your g-spot and massages it, his eyes flickering between your face and the wetness you can feel dripping onto his hand. You’ve never been so fucking horny over something so simple but this is already making you moan and gasp.

“You sound so cute, sweetheart.”, Jason laughs as he pushes another finger into you. “Come on, lemme hear you say my name.”

You cry it out for him as he uses his other hand to spread you apart and licks at your clit. He laughs again, right up against you this time and you feel the vibrations on your clit as he begins to lap at it and you moan his name again, writhing against the fingers he’s pumping into you.

He’s so fucking good at this - moving his tongue and fingers in tandem, occasionally slipping his fingers out of you so he can run his tongue around your entrance to collect some of your wetness, always returning to that one spot inside you that has you practically grinding against his face.

You hear him mumbling against you, still running his mouth even as he uses it to make you see stars. You don’t hear everything, but you make out some of it: _better than I imagined. You taste fucking amazing. Wanna do this every day._

You don’t want it to end: you could quite happily stay like this forever, letting Jason fingerfuck you while he licks and sucks at your clit. But it’s not long until he brings you right up to the edge of what you know is going to be an absolutely incredible orgasm, and balances you right there on the brink of it for a while with a devious glint in his eyes. When he uses his free hand to hitch one of your legs over his shoulder and pulls back to smirk and whisper that he wants to see you come for him, you know it’s over.

Jason jumps right back in to eating you out, even wetter and messier than before, and you can see spit and slickness coating his lips - he moves his fingers right up against your g-spot and doesn’t move from it - he digs his fingers into the flesh of your thigh to keep you from bucking away - you’re gripping the counter white-knuckled - you’re grabbing at his hair -

You come harder than you ever have before. Your vision literally blacks out and all you can think about is the hot waves of pleasure that crash over your entire body, over and over and over again like a raging ocean, making you shake and moan and brokenly sob until they turn into slow, oozing honey coursing through your limbs.

Slowly, you become aware again. Jason gently rubbing your clit with his thumb as you come down from your high. Pressing kisses into the soaked skin of your inner thighs. Palming himself through his jeans with his free hand.

He stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “That was so fucking hot.”

“I can’t feel my legs.”, you reply with a gasping, shaky giggle. You really can’t believe that this is finally happening - that it’s happening at all - or how fucking amazing it all is, and you can’t help being overcome with a wave of giddiness right there on your kitchen counter as Jason watches.

“You gonna need help making it to the bedroom?”

“If you don’t mi- woah, Jay, Jay, careful!”

Jason scoops you up and throws you over one shoulder in a fireman’s carry before you can even try to stand on your own. You’re still rolling in gentle waves of delight from your orgasm and you just laugh and let him do it, allowing a breathy moan to escape your lips when he turns his head to sink his teeth into the flesh of your ass.

He drops you onto the edge of your bed and stands in front of you, running his hands over your shoulders and up through your hair, eventually swiping a thumb over your lip. You don’t know what comes over you when you open your lips and take it into your mouth, but the way he curses beneath his breath makes you glad you did it.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’ve got such pretty fucking lips - shit.” He presses his thumb further into your mouth and you gaze up at the furrow of his brow. “Don’t fucking look at me like that, please, don’t.”

You pop off his thumb with a pleased hum. “Why?”

“I wanna actually be able to last when I fuck you.”

Your attention is drawn to the bulge in his jeans, right in front of your face. You were well aware of how big the rest of Jason was, but this thing looks fucking huge, straining against the denim and _is that a wet patch?_

He’s leaking through his fucking jeans for you. The kiss you press to that wet patch has Jason’s hands flying to your hair, pushing you backwards - the exact opposite of what you want - and he’s fucking blushing when he looks down at you. You wish you could take a photo so you could see him like this forever.

“You - you don’t have to, you know, you don’t-“

“Jay, it’s okay.”, you smile up at him as you slide your hands up his thighs on your way to undo his belt. “I wanna.”

He actually shivers when you manage to pull down his jeans so they pool around his ankles, exposing all those miles of skin and muscle that make up his huge thighs. No one could blame you for leaning in to kiss at them - the way they manage to strain at even the loosest sweatpants he owns has been killing you for months - as Jay quietly groans above you.

However, you soon shift your focus to his cock, pushing against the thin fabric of his briefs. He’s making the tiniest thrusting movements against the air, silently saying _please please please_ and you obey.

When you tug down his briefs to let it spring out, both of you gasp. Not only is he big, he’s pretty. It’s thicker than you could’ve possibly imagined, one defined vein running up the underside, all the way up to the red-tinged head that’s positively leaking with his precum. His cock twitches as you take it one hand and slowly begin to pump him.

“Ah, shit!”, Jason hisses. You watch his face as you work his cock; his hair soon starts to cling a little to his forehead, and he lets his groans spill freely from his lips. A deep, desperate moan escapes him when you lay the first lick against his tip, tasting him, and he winds his hands into your hair.

You keep licking at his cock, along the underside and up each side of his length and swirling around his tip, teasing him with your lips but never quite taking him into your mouth - he keeps twitching his hips and groaning above you.

It’s when you finally slip his tip between your wet lips that Jason begins to babble. You really do think he’s going to keep talking dirty the entire time and you fucking love it. You take your time with him. There’s no rush, no reason to do anything other than savour the taste and sensation of him filling your mouth. 

You rub your palms flat over his thighs, and his hips, and his abs, because it makes him shiver when you do. You take as much of him as you can down into your throat until tears spring up in your eyes, because it makes him moan loud and free. You stroke his base and cup his balls while you focus your tongue on his tip, because it makes his precum spill out into your mouth.

Jason barely falls quiet above you. When he’s not panting or moaning or groaning deep in his chest, he’s hissing and mumbling words of praise. _Thats it, sweetheart. Fuck, please - don’t stop. Shit, yeah, just like that. Good girl. You look so fucking pretty like this. Come on, gag on my cock again, please, please._

He pulls you off him suddenly, a little rough and the sting it leaves on your scalp is delicious. “You gotta stop or I’m not gonna get to fuck you”, he rasps. You look up at him, not bothering to wipe away the string of saliva connecting your lips to his cock. 

“Fuck.”, Jason mutters, and he takes ahold of your chin and guides you up to stand in front of him. “You wanna take off that dress for me?”

You do. You want to expose yourself to Jason completely. You want him to look at every inch of your body with those fiery burning eyes. To run his hands over every piece of your bare skin. When it’s Jason, you always want.

You slip the straps of your sundress over your shoulders and Jason’s impatient hands do the rest, sliding it down over your breasts and waist and hips until it falls the rest of the way on its own. His palms are immediately back up on your tits, squeezing them roughly and he has a schoolboy grin on his face.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to see you like this.”, he admits huskily against your ear as he sweeps his thumbs over your nipples. Then he’s picking you up under the ass for the second time tonight, lifting you and tossing you back onto the bed so you’re laid flat. 

His briefs are hurriedly discarded and then he’s crawling over you. The rippling of his defined muscles and the hungry glint in his eyes has you feeling like he’s a predator, stalking you and ready to devour you. He pauses on his way up to run his tongue over your nipples, grabbing greedily at the flesh of your breasts, and then he’s back at your lips and grinding his cock right up against your core.

Whimpering against his mouth, you roll your hips to meet him halfway. “Jay, please.”

“I wanna hear you beg a little more than that, sweetheart, come on.”

“Jay, please, just-“

“-Come on, come on, tell me you want me to fuck you, come on, lemme hear it, _please_ -“

“Fuck me, Jay, please fuck me!”

Jason smirks, and then he’s pushing his cock into you and your eyes roll back into your skull. It feels so fucking _good_. That thickness has you clenching down around him and even though you’re soaked for him, it’s such a stretch and god does it feel amazing. He lets out a drawn out ‘fuuuuck’ against your lips and you’re panting and moaning like a whore for him already. 

He keeps rolling his hips in shallow thrusts until he’s bottomed out in you. “This - shit - this what you wanted?”

He’s got his arms on either side of your head, propping himself up like he wants to watch every single reaction your body makes to feeling him for the first time. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself up to kiss him, soft and slow, and you feel his cock twitch inside you.

He starts with a steady, languid pace - pulling himself almost all the way out, then working his way back into you and pressing his hips flush against your own, over and over while he bites at your neck. Although you want so badly for him to fuck you rough and fast and hard, this feels like you’re flying already. 

The faces and sounds he’s making are completely obscene. Panting for breath, sinking his teeth into his lip when you roll your hips up into him, that deep voice calling you all sorts of names that have you moaning. Furrowing his brow, and groaning when you tug at the hair at his nape.

Slowly, Jason picks up the pace, lowering one hand to your hip and gripping hard as he starts to really fuck you, half-collapsing onto you - it’s intense and passionate and it had your moans turning into cries of his name. You can feel his sweat-slicked skin against yours, and hear his hips slapping against your with each rough thrust. The sensations are fucking consuming you: you feel so totally overwhelmed with pleasure and passion that you stop thinking at all and you just _feel_.

You untangle one hand from his hair to slip between your writhing bodies and rub at your clit. The feeling of being stretched out like this while you touch yourself is unreal and you’re so close-

“Fuck, fuck, you wanna fucking come?”, Jason growls into your neck. You cry out a desperate _yes_. Because you do, you’ve never wanted anything so badly: to clench down around Jason as you come and feel everything so intensely and become his.

Suddenly, he’s got your waist in a vice grip and he’s flipping you; your positions are reversed now, him lying on his back looking up at you with his hair plastered to his forehead, and his cock slips out of you as he pulls you to straddle him.

“I wanna watch you on top of me.”, Jason pants raggedly.

“Greedy.”, you tease as you grip him at his base and sink back down onto him. This new angle is fucking delicious - the slight upward curve of his cock has him rubbing right up against your g-spot when you give an experimental roll of your hips.

Jason grabs at your ass and pulls, helping you set a slow pace of grinding against him. “Can you fucking blame me, sweetheart?” You laugh, and lean forward to balance your hands on his broad chest.

Soon, between his kneading hands and your own fast-approaching orgasm, you’re grinding against him feverishly: he’s so deep inside you and your clit drags against his skin with every movement.

“Jason! Jay, I’m gonna-“

“ _Please_.”, he whines beneath you and you’re fucking gone.

This one is even better than the last one. You lose all concepts of anything - you don’t know if you’re screaming, or if you keep moving, or how long it lasts. All you know is that this is the best thing you’ve ever felt and you feel like you’ve transcended this reality.

When you finally come to - shit, you actually fucking blacked out there for a second - you’ve collapsed onto Jason’s chest, your face buried in his neck and his arms are wrapped around you like a vice. 

He’s fucking up into you like an animal, totally uncoordinated and desperate and you can feel him literally gasping and heaving for breath as you cry his name out into his hot skin. You couldn’t move even if you wanted to and so you just let him fuck you how he needs to.

One of his arms is wrapped around your waist, the other around your shoulders and gripping one arm - you’re limp on top of him and the aftershocks of your mindblowing orgasm are still pulsing over you unrelentingly - and he squeezes you impossibly closer, and you’re surrounded by him, full of him, consumed by him and you’re his and he’s yours.

“Fuckfuckfuck I’m gonna - gonna fucking come for you, fuckfuckfuckfuck I’m so close, sweetheart, shit, shit, FUCK-“

Jason spills himself into you with one last, deep thrust. There’s a desperate shout of your name, followed by ragged moans, and then he’s gasping for air and pulling his hands up to grip your cheeks and he kisses you deeply as his cum pulses into you.

The two of you stay like that for a while. Pressed together, kissing each other between heaving breaths, running your hands over each other’s skin as you both slowly come back to your senses. It’s heaven.

“Jason?”, you finally mumble against his cheek. He’s tracing circles over your waist to soothe the finger-bruises he’s left there. He hums to let you know he’s listening, his eyes still closed like he’s basking in the sun.

“We’re gonna do that again, right?”

Jason turns his face with a relaxed sigh to kiss you. “Definitely, sweetheart.”

///

Although you could happily stay like that with him for hours, Jason soon recovers enough to help you to the shower - your legs are weak and shaky - and he leaves you to soak under the warm spray for a while. When he returns, and lets you lean on him as you change into a pair of pajamas, he’s brought you a glass of water, and changed your bedsheets.

You offer for him to stay, and he says simply says no. You’re okay with that. Although there’s something more between you now, Jason’s still Jason and he’s still got issues and sleeping next to someone is a whole different kind of vulnerability. You don’t blame him, not being ready for it. You’re happy to wait for him.

You’re happy because you know he cares; the way he settles you into bed and presses a hesitant kiss to your forehead lets you know. 

“I’ll see you soon, sweetheart.”


End file.
